One drawback of existing decorative grilles for door lites is that they are usually constructed as a single molded unit which in most cases is an integral part of the door lite sash and in other cases is detachable from said sash. This requires different molds for making grilles to fit sashes of various sizes. Moreover, a drawback of existing detachable grilles is that, although it is known to provide clip means for releasably fitting a decorative grille into a window sash, such clip means remain visible and detract from the decorative aspect of the grille and window. Certain known types of clip means produce air passages between the sash and the glass pane.